fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Verbotene Liebe
Ein neuer Spanischlehrer,names Will Schuester, kommt an die Schule,der die Welt der Mädchen auf den Kopf stellt und auch die Welt von Quinn Fabray,einem blonden Mädchen,welches sich sofort in ihn verliebte.Der neue Lehrer übernahm auch den Glee Club und fuhr mit den Kids für 4 Wochen in ein Camp.Werden sich Will und Quinn im Camp näher kommen?Das erfahrt ihr hier..... Kapitel 1:Der neue Spanischlehrer *Quinns PoV* Ich saß wie immer gelangweilt in meinem Spanischkurs und wartete,dass der Lehrer kommen würde.Doch er kam nicht.Irgendetwas war heute anders..Das spürte ich irgendwie doch ich wusste nicht was.In meinen Gedanken versunken merkte ich gar nicht das ein Mann in die Klasse kam.Ich merkte es e rst,als Britanny,meine Sitznachbarin,welche denkt das es Einhörner und Elfen wirklich gibt,angestupst wurde.Ich war verwirrt als ich sah das nicht Mr Hank,unser Spanischlehrer,dort stand,sondern ein ziemlich süßer Lehrer der nicht älter als 30 sein konnte."Hi,also ich bin euer neuer Lehrer in Spanisch,da Mr Hank gefeuert wurde.Ich heiße Will Schues ter und bin hier neu an der Schule.Da ich eure Namen noch nicht kenne,bitte ich euch mir dabei zuhelfen und jetzt einmal ein Namensschild anfertigt."Seit der hälfte die er gesagt hat,habe ich nicht mehr zugehört da ich total in seinen Augen versunken war und nur schwer in die Realität zurückkam.So wie er aussieht muss er wohl viel trainieren oder?Erst duch Britanny habe ich erfahren,dass wir ein Schild machen sollten."Dann fangen wir mal an.",sagte er und schrieb etwas an die Tafel schrieb,während ich einen Zettel an Santana schrieb die eine Reihe hinter mir saß und genauso wenig aufpasste wie ich: Ich: Boah sieht der heiß aus *-* Santana: Ja richtig und seine Augen erst! Ich: Da können Puck und Sam nicht mithalten.... Santana: Wie alt schätzt du ihn?Ich so 29.. thumb|Will Schuester Ich: Ich denke nicht so jung..Vielleicht 33? Santana: Was meinst du?Soll ich ihn fragen?? Ich: Japs,mach das :) Ein paar Sekunden später sah ich Santanas Hand Höhe steigen und Mr Schuester nahm sie auch sofort:"Ja,Santana?" "Ich habe drei Fragen.." Warte,wieso 3??Ich habe gedacht sie wollte nur fragen wie alt er ist."Wie alt sind Sie?Sind Sie single und dürfen wir Sie Mr Schue nennen?" Als er die zweite Frage hörte, musste er schmunzeln und ich auch."Nun also ich bin 33 und ja ich bin vergeben und ihr dürft mich Mr Schue nennen aber ihr könnt mich auch mit Will ansprechen."Die ganze Stunde konnte ich nicht aufpassen da ich die ganze Zeit versuche mich damit abzufinden,dass er vergeben ist und ich in ihn verknallt war.DingDangDong.Es klingelte zum Stundenende."Ehmm Quinn.Kann ich einmal kurz mit dir reden?",fragte er mich."Ähhh..Ja klar!",platzte es aus mir heraus."Du warst in der Stunde überhaupt nicht auf merksam und hast die ganze Zeit auf deinem Block herumgekritzelt.Was war denn da los,du kannst mit mir reden neben Spanisch bin ich auch Vertrauenslehrer."Ach Ich bin nur in dich verliebt und will mit dir zusammen sein.Aber das geht ja nicht da du ja vergeben bist."Ich habe mich verliebt,aber er ist schon vergeben und älter als ich und ich trau mich nicht ihn anzusprechen und ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen."Ich hoffte das er nicht raffte das er diese Person ist,aber es schien nicht so."Achso okay.Vielleicht solltest du mal versuchen ihn einzelnt aufzufinden und dann versuchen dann mit ihm zu reden."Wir saßen uns gegenüber und ich konnte seinen süßen Atem riechen.Mittlerweise waren wir alleine im Raum.Wie war es wohl in zu küssen?Das werde ich schon noch herausfinden aber nicht jetzt!Ich musste erstmal so tuen als würde ich ihm zuhören,um nicht wieder in seinen glänzeden wunderschönen grünen Augen zu versinken.Ich tat mein Bestes."Danke Mr Schue!",bedankte ich mich am Ende des Gesprächs. Kapitel2:Das Tanzcamp *Mike PoV* Heute waren es wieder Tanzproben und wir warteten auf unsere Lehrer,denn wir sollten heute zwei neue Lehrer bekommen die neu an der Schule waren."So mit der pünktlichkeit haben die es auch nicht..Oder!",motzte Santana und Quinn guckte auch schon total genervt,...bis sich ihr Gesicht auf einmal aufhellte aus sie die beiden Lehrer sah."So,tut uns leid das wir zu spät sind aber wir mussten noch etwas klären.Also ich bin Holly und das ist Will.",fing Holly an.Holly hatte wunderschöne Augen und lange blonde Haare und sie war schlank.Ich drehte mich zu Puck und nuschelte ihm zu:"Die sieht aber heiß aus."Plötzlich richtete sich Hollys Blick auf Mike:"Das hab ich gehört Zuckerbäcken.Du kannst gleich mal anfangen und Vortanzen.Dann mal los."Ich ging los und die anderen setzten sich in die Plätze in der Aula und sahen dann gespannt zu."Welcher Song?",fragte mich Will der mit mir auf der Bühne stand und mit mir tanzen wollte."Moves like Jagger?",fragte ich. "Geht Klar!",sagte er und schmiss eine CD ein.Ein Paar Sekunden später dröhnte das Lied durch die Lautsprecher der Aula und ich fing auch gleich an zu tanzen und Will machte auch gleich mit.Die Nummer ging schnell vorbei und es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht mit Will zusammen zu tanzen,aber ich hätte doch lieber mit Holly getanzt.Ich schaute in die Aula und sah begeisterte und verblüffte Gesichter."Wow Mike.",sagte Holly und sie wusste nicht wo sie anfangen sollte."Du warst echt super!Ihr beide wart super." Will lächelte und gab ihr einen Luftkuss. *Quinns PoV* Warte das ist doch jetzt echt nicht grad passiert,hat Will Holly grad einen Luftkuss zugeworfen aber er hat mich angezwinkert.Das hab ich gesehen an Holly war das nicht gedacht ich sitzte ja noch nicht mal in der Nähe und an Kurt neben mir war das ganz bestimmt nicht gedacht!Ich musste grinsen und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören Will anzusehen und er auch nicht mich.Es war wie in einem Traum in einem wundervo llen Traum aus dem ich nicht mehr aufwachen wollte.Da!Er zwinkerte nochmal.Am Ende der Stunde ging ich zu Will der grade seine Sachen einpackte und gehen wollte."Will warte bitte!"Er drehte sich um,doch als er mich sah musste er lächeln."Kannst du mir Tanzunterricht geben,denn ich kann nicht so gut tanzen?" "Klar Quinn wollen wir jetzt schon anfangen,denn ich habe noch viel Zeit." "Okay klar gerne." "Gut dann fangen wir mal an."Es war einfach wunder voll mit ihm zu tanzen und seine Nähe zu spüren. Kapitel 3:Der Glee Club *Will PoV* "Nun Will,was wollen sie?",fragte mich Direktor Figgins und tippte auf seinem Taschenrechner irgendetwas ein."Nun ja ich möchte gerne den Glee Club leiten ich habe gehört das der Coach nicht mehr an der Schule ist und der Glee Club ist ohne Leitung.Es war schon immer mein Traum mit den Kids zu singen." Finggins blickte auf und warf mir einen ernsten Blick zu:"Wollten Sie auch Kapitän auf der Titanik werden?"Nun tippte er wieder etwas in den Taschenrechner ein.Was machte er da?Kostete es etwa was wenn ich den Club leite."Das würde Sie 60 Dollar im Monaten kosten." "Und sie erwarten von mir das zu bezahlen?",fragte ich ernst."Genau.Un d Sie können die Aula nicht benutzen da die Cheerios dort proben!Sonst noch fragen?" Ich stand auf und war genervt von Figgins.Wie sollte ich 60 Dollar im Monat zahlen?Und wie soll ich das Holly erklären?Aber erstmal muss ich mir Gedanken machen wie der Club heißen sollte und wo wir proben.New Dierections,traf es mich wie ein Schlag.Und einen Ort zum Proben hatte ich auch schon!Ich fertigte ein Anmeldungsbogen an,an dem sich die Kids anmelden konnte New Dierections: Die Anmeldungen sind frei und jeder kann mitmachen der Spaß am singen hat.Die Proben beginnen Morgen um 15:30 im Chorraum. ''Will Schuester '' Nachdem ich die Liste aufgehangen habe kamen schon die ersten 4 und tru gen sich ein.Zufrieden mit meiner Leistung ging ich fort. *Erzähler PoV* Am nächsten Tag saß Will erwartungsvoll im Chorraum und wartete auf die Kids.Als erstes kamen Rachel Berry und Finn Hudson.Danach betraten auch Santana Lopez,Noah Puckerman,Britanny Pierce,Quinn Fabray, Matt Rutherford.Nun kamen auch Artie Abrams,Tina Choen-Chang,Mike Chang,Mercedes Jones und noch ein Paar andere von den Cheerios.Will's Blick fiel als erstes auf Quinn und Quinn's auf Will.Will hatte ein chamantes Lächeln,welches Quinn sehr gefiel.Jetzt richtete sich Will auf und fing an:"Ich bin froh das ihr alle gekommen seid,aber es gibt ein Problem:Wir können die Aula nicht nutzen,aber ich habe schon eine Idee!Wir fahren in ein Camp für 4 Wochen.Dort können wir proben und ihr könnt euch noch mehr kennenlernen." " Heißt das wir denn keine Schule haben,Mr Schue?",fragte Finn."Doch ihr habt Schule,aber 4 Stunden weniger am Tag als hier.Hier hab ich Schreiben für eure Eltern und sonst treffen wir uns morgen um 9:00 auf dem Parkplatz." Kapitel 4:Die Busfahrt *Erzähler PoV* Es war neun Uhr an einem Samstag und jeder sah sehr müde aus oder er ist in der kälte eingefroren.Nun traf auch Will auf dem Parkplatz ein und sein Blick viel wieder sofort auf Quinn,welche ich schon freudestrahlend ansah.Er stieg aus seinem Auto und ging auf die Kids zu,die schon ungeduldigt warteten,da er schon 3 Minuten (!) zu spät war zu.Wieder zwinkerte er Quinn an,bevor er sich an die anderen wandte.Der Bus war schon abfahrtsbereit und Will forderte die Kids auf in den Bus zu steigen.Quinn ließ alle vor da sie als letztes einsteigen wollte,da sie neben Will sitzen wollte.Und es geschah auch so niemand setzte sich neben ihn, da der Lehrer einen ja gewöhnlich davon abhält etwas dummes und lustiges zu tun doch Mr Schue ist anders,...Er ist einfach außergewöhnlich,was die anderen auch schnell merkten:Als erstes warf er dem Busfahrer Papierkugeln an den Kopf,der deswegen sehr genervt war und als zweites holte er seine Gitarre raus und spielte ein Lied und jeder sang mit.Es war einfach ein großer Spaß für alle,außer für den Busfahrer,der wegen Mr Schue fast ausgerastet ist,doch er nahm es ganz locker und verarschte ihn einfach weiter.2 Stunden vergingen,aber sie hatten noch 2 Stunden fahrt vor sich.Hinten in der letzten Reihe saßen Kurt und Blaine,die sich die neue Vogue zusammen ansahen.Davor saßen Puck und Santana,die die ganze Zeit rummachten.Vor den beiden saßen Rachel und Finn die eingeschlafen waren.Und ganz vorne saßen Will und Quinn.Quinn ist an Will's Schulter eingeschlafen und Will,der auch schlief hat sich an Quinn's Kopf angelehnt.Erst als der Bus angekommen ist wurden die beiden von Rachel geweckt.Die beide waren noch sehr verschlafen,mussten aber aufstehen."So die Zimmereinteilung:Puck und Mike.Santana,Britanny und Tina.Matt,Mike und Finn und Artie.Mercedes,Quinn und Tina.....und der rest geht zusammen in ein Zimmer.Sonst sehen wir uns morgen um 10:00 wieder hier." Kapitel 5:Die Nacht *Erzähler PoV* Es war 24:00 und Quinn schlich sich raus um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.Sie setzte sich auf eine Tischtennisplatte nahe dem Camp.In Gedanken versunken merkte sie aber nicht das sich jemand ihr näherte.Plötzlich fasste ihr jemand auf die Schulter und Quinn durchfuhr einen großen Schock,sodass sie zusammenzuckte."Hey,ich bin's nur.",sagte eine sanfte Stimme "Was wollen sie denn hier,Mr Schue?",fragte Quinn ihn verwirrt."Wahrscheinlich das gleiche wie du.Ich will einen freien Kopf bekomme.",sagte er und setzte sich neben Quinn auf die Tischtennisplatte."Und wovon Sie,Mr Schue?",fragte Quinn und blickte ihm in die Augen."Mir geht zur Zeit viel im Kopf ab.Doch ich weiß nicht wie ich damit umgehen kann." Quinn blickte verlegen hin unter und sagte:"Das kenn ich.Draußen kann ich am besten überlegen." Er nickte nur stumm und blickte nun auch auf den Boden.Langsam wurde Quinn und sie fing an zu zittern.Diesen merkte Will sofort und zog sich ohne zu zögern die Jacke aus und legte sie Quinn um."Danke Mr Schue.",sagte Quinn und lehnte sich an ihm an."Gerne."Es vergingen Stunden indenen sie sich einfach nur ansahen und nichts sagten doch in diesen Stunden kamen sie sich immer näher und näher bis es zum ersten Kuss von den beiden kam.Danach folgten etliche weitere Küsse die schienen als würden sie nicht enden.Nach einem Kuss sagte Will:"Aber dir ist schon klar das wir es geheim halten müssen,sehr Geheim,meine Süße!" "Ja ich weiß,aber das wird mir schwerfallen,wirklich schwer fallen." Er nickte nur zustimmend und gab Quinn noch einen Kuss."Wir müssen langsam wieder reingehen.Die anderen Fragen sich bestimmt schon wo du bist,wenn du nicht da bist." Quinn blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr:Es war halb sieben!" "Ja ich denke du hast recht." Sie gaben sich einen Kuss und gingen wieder in ihre Zimmer.Als Quinn in ihrem Zimmer war,blickte Mercedes sie verschlafen an:"Wo warst du,Quinn?" "Ich war ein bisschen Luft sch- nappen." Unauffälig blickte Quinn an sich herunter.Mist!Ich hab ja noch Will's Jacke an!Hoffentlich hat sie Mercedes nicht gesehen.Puhh...Sie hat ihre Augen wieder geschlossen und schlief auch gleich wieder ein.''Sie legte sich in ihr Bett und nahm ihr Handy raus,aufdem ein Bild von Will zusehen war.Verliebt blickte sie es an und musste wieder lächeln,da sie sein Gesicht so mochte.Sie klappte ihr Handy wieder zu und schlief ein..... {C {C}Kapitel 6: *Erzähler PoV* Um 10 saßen alle pünktlich im Speißesaal des Camps und fingen an zu Frühstücken.Will und Quinn saßen sich gegenüber und konnten ihre Blicke nicht voneinander nehmen,zu stark war das Bedürfniss den anderen zu sehen."Weißt du was mit Quinn los ist,Finn?",fragte Puck."Ne,weiß ich nicht aber sie verhält sich so komisch.",sagte Finn und blickte Quinn schief an.Quinn warf Finn einen"Ist was!"Blick zu und und er guckte schnell wieder in eine andere Richtung,um nicht noch mehr Ärger mit Quinn zu bekommen.Alle waren schon fertig mit dem Essen und amüsierten sich,doch Quinn und Will's Teller war noch voll.Die Beiden redeten sich raus und sagten sie haben keinen Hunger,doch das Stimme nicht.Nach dem Essen hieß es:Singen!Sie probte eine Nummer ein mit dem Titel:Bad.Die meisten kannten das Lied nicht und wussten auch nicht das es von Michale Jackson war,oder wussten überhaupt nicht das es existierte,doch Will gab sich Mühe und performte es mit Blaine vor der ganzen Truppe,um ihnen das Lied näher zu bringen.Mit Erfolg!Nach den Proben war Freizeit.Das verliebte Paar wusste auch schon genau wie sie denn Tag zusammen verbringen können:Quinn wollte in die Stadt gehen und Will wird vortäuschen das er "noch etwas wichtiges tun musste",aber sie wollten sich weit weg vom Camp treffen,damit sie keiner sehen konnte und es mit ihnen vielleicht noch mitbekommen würde.Nun brach der Nachmittag an.Will wartete auf Quinn im Wald der sich nah dem Camp befindet,und freute sich sehr als er in ihre strahlenden Augen blicken konnte und ihre Haare im Wind wehen sah."Hey,meine Süße!",sagte er bevor er sie mit einem Kuss und einer Umarmung begrüßte."Hey!",gab Quinn zurück."Wollen wir los?",fragte Will und nahm Quinn's Hand.Quinn nickte und sie gab Will noch einmal einen K uss.Die beiden gingen los in Richtung eines See's der weit genug vom Camp,sodass sie niemand sehen konnte.Sie setzten sich auf eine Bank an diesem See.Es schien die Sonne und es war gutes Wetter."Woran denkst du?",fragte Will,als er sah das Quinn nicht aufmerksam war."Ich weiß nicht wie ich meine Liebe zu dir noch thumb weiter geheim halten kann..",sagte Quinn und blickte traurig hinunter auf den Boden."Das weiß ich auch nicht,wenn ich ehrlich bin.",gab er zurück."Aber wir müssen versuchen es so gut wie möglich Geheim zu halten!Wir müssen es einfach schaffen...,wenn nicht heißt es,dass ich meinen Job verliere und du deinen Schulabschluss!"Sie nickte nur.Der Nachmittag verging schnell und die Beiden merkten nicht wie die Zeit vergeht,bis Quinn auf ihre Uhr blickte:"Ohh Sh*t,es ist schon 18:00 wir hätten schon lange da sein müssen!" "Warte was?!So spät kann es unmöglich schon sein!" Nun blickte er auch auf seine Uhr und sah das es wirklich schon so spät war.Nun gingen ihnen viele Fragen durch den Kopf:Was würden die anderen denken?Würden sie denken das wir etwas zusammen unternehmen?Oder würden sie sogar herausfinden das wir zusammen sind?Nun blickten sie sich ratlos an und wussten nicht was sie machen sollten.Will nahm einfach nur Quinn's Hand und hielt sie in seiner und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.Quinn schloss die Augen und genoss es."Ich glaube ich weiß was wir machen,du sagst das du noch ins Kino gegangen bist und ich gehe währendessen schon ins Camp.Dann kommst du in 5 Minuten nach.Okay?" "Okay."Er gab Quinn noch einen Kuss und dann gingen sie Hand in Hand wieder zu den anderen.Kurz vor dem Camp ließ Will Quinn's Hand los und ging alleine weiter..Quinn wartete bis 5 Minuten um waren.Nun waren die 5 Minuten um und Quinn gang zurück ins Camp,wo sie in ihre Hütte gleich von Mercedes und Tina mit Fragen überhäuft wurde."Wo warst du,Quinn?",fragte Mercedes."Und warum warst du solange weg?",fragte Tina darauf.Worauf Quinn antwortete:"Ich habe eine Freundin in der Stadt getroffen und denn sind wir noch ins Kino gegangen."Nun warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und holte ihr Handy raus.Sie hatte eine neue SMS von Will: "Und hat es mit der Ausrede geholfen? :* " Quinn antwortete sofort: "Ja ich denke es hat funktioniert. :-) :* " Nun gingen sie wieder raus,denn es hieß:Lagerfeuer!Puck hatte seine Gitarre mit und Will auch und sie spielten:"Somewhere over the rainbow".Viele holten ihre Handys und schwungen im Takt mit.Draußen war es noch ungewöhnlich warm,sodass jeder ein T-Shirt und Shorts anhatte.*Pucks PoV* *Pucks PoV* Es ist heute echt warm aber mir wird noch wärmer wenn ich Quinn ansehe.Sie ist echt heiß und sie kann gut singen und,ja ich weiß das ich selbstverliebt bin,aber ich bin auch echt heiß und kann gut singen,also wären wir das perfekte Paar.Naja jetzt heißt es erstmal,noch den Song zuende singen und dann kann die Flirtattacke losgehen.So endlich der Song ist geschafft und jetzt kann ich mich an Quinn wenden.Ich stand auf und ging einfach zu ihr rüber und setzte mich neben sie:"Hey,Quinn!Du siehst heute Abend echt heiß aus!" "Hallo Noah.Entschuldigst du mich einmal bitte ich muss einmal für kleine Mädchen."Ich blickte ihr noch lange nach bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwand.Aufeinmal blickte mich Mr Schue an. *Quinns PoV* Ich saß gemütlich am Lagerfeuer und genoss die Musik und einfach den Anblick von Will,der im Schein des Feuers noch besser aussah,bis plötzlich Noah zu mir kam.Puck hat ein Irokesenschnitt und ein arrogantes lächeln,nicht so wie das von Will,so chamant und süß,Nein Puck ist selbstverliebt,welches man auch sehr schnell merkt,doch manchmal kann er echt nett sein.Nun war er bei mir angelangt und setzte sich einfach:"Hey,Quinn!Du siehst heute Abend echt heiß aus!" Plötzlich richtete sich ein wütender Blick von Will auf Puck.Ich sah es sofort und zwinkerte ihm unauffälig zu und dann wendete er seinen Blick wieder von Puck."Hallo,Noah.",sagte ich spitz."Entschludigst du mich einmal bitte ich muss einmal für kleine Mädchen."Ich stand auf und blickte noch einmal auf Will der erleichtert aussah als ich mich von Puck entfernte. *Wills PoV* Zusammen mit Puck spielte ich das Lied uns es war schön,besonders weil ich Quinn bei mir hatte.Als es zuende war blickte Quinn zu mir und dieser Blick von ihr sagte mehr als tausend Worte.Doch plötzlich stand Puck auf und ging zu ihr rüber.Er setzte sich einfach zu ihr und sagte:"Hey Quinn!Du siehst heute Abend echt heiß aus!"Hat er das wirklich grad gesagt?!Zu Quinn?!Ich kochte innerlich vor Wut doch als Quinn mich ansah und zwinkerte wusste ich das sie von dem selbstverliebten Puck schnell weggeht."Hallo,Noah!Entschuldigst du mich bitte ich muss einmal für kleine Mädchen!"Ich blickte noch einmal auf Puck und sah wie er ihr nachschaute. *Erzähler PoV* Quinn kam nach 5 Minuten wieder aber setzte sich dieses Mal neben Santana die neben Will saß.Während der Zeit im Camp hatte sich Quinn ein wenig mit Santana angefreundet,doch manchmal konnte sie eine echte Bit*h sein und etwas unangenehm werden.Dies passierte aber eher seltener,worüber die anderen sehr froh waren."Hey San!" "Hi Quinn!"Will blickte hinüber zu Quinn die sich grade mit Santana unterhielt.Dann blickte er Puck an,der nun Quinn anstarrte.Und nun sah Quinn das Puck sie ansah und warf ihm einen:"Ist was?!" Blick zu, der seine Wirkung hatte:Puck drehte sich sofort zu Finn,der neben ihm saß und redete mit ihm.Nun wendete Will seinen Blick wieder von Puck und dann auf Quinn.Und so verging der Abend schnell und jeder hatte seinen Spaß.Als letztes waren nur noch Santana,Quinn,Will und Mike draußen. Will wollte gerade noch einen weiteren Song auf seiner Gitarre für die 3 spielen.Doch plötzlich vernahm er etwas kaltes am Kopf und wollte sich noch umsehen,was es war,aber es war schon zu spät.Bevor erüberhaupt etwas realisieren konnte,bekam er einen Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf und fiel auf den Sandboden,der vor ihm lag. Kapitel 7: Böses Erwachen *Will* Ich wachte auf doch ich hatte totale Kopfschmerzen und konnte meine Augen nicht öffnen,da meine Augenlider so schwach waren.Es war dunkel und die Luft war feucht und roch eigenartig.Nun versuchte ich mich zu bewegen doch meine Hände waren an einem Seil an der Wand hinter mir befestigt.Mist!Wo bin ich hier?! "Mr Schue?",fragte mich eine bekannte Stimme.Mike!"Ja.Mike wie geht es dir ?" "Ich hab nur Kopfsch merzen und Ihnen?" "Genauso wie bei dir." Neben mir bewegte sich plötzlich etwas und ich musste ein wenig zusammenzucken."Wo....wo bin ich?" Santana!!!Sie war auch da! "Ich hab keine Ahnung Santana.",sagte Mike.Da!Ich hörte etwas."Quinn?",fragte ich und hoffte inständig auf eine Antwort."Will?"Es war Quinn.Diese Stimme könnte ich niemals vergessen,egal was passiert.Ich atmete auf."Wie geht es dir?",fragte Mike sie dann."Mein Kopf.",brachte sie nur hervor.Irgendwie schmeckten meine Lippen nach Eisen.Dann fragte Quinn:"Wo sind wir hier?Es ist so dunkel." "Wow man bist du schlau!",giftete Santana."Santana!In so einer Situation sollten wir uns nicht streiten sondern zusammen halten.Quinn ich weiß es selber nicht.Wir müssen es hieraus schaffen.Noch bevor etwas schlimmeres passieren kann!" "Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?",fragte Santana total genervt."Ich weiß es selber nicht.",verzweifelt blickte ich zu Boden.Es etstand Stille.Eine unangenehme Stille.Doch erst jetzt bemerkte ich,dass Quinn genau neben mir saß und Santana rechts von mir.Ich nahm Quinns Hand und hielt sie ganz fest in meinen.Und ich merkte das Quinn mich genau in diesem Moment ansah.Auf einmal schluchzte Santana,aber es war kein normales schluchzen.Dann merkte ich wie sie auf ein mal an meiner Schulter lehnte."Santana??",fragte ich besorgt.Doch es kam keine Antwort."Santana???!!!"Wieder nichts.Mike fragte:"Was ist mit ihr?" "Sie bewegt sich nicht mehr!Santana!!!!Wach auf!!!" Ich atmete auf als ich merkte wie sie sich wieder bewegte.Ich ließ meinen Kopf gegen die Wand fallen,was aber keine so gute Idee war."Ahh!",stöhnte ich als ich wieder diese Schmerzen vernahm.Yes......Ich hab den Knoten von meiner linken Hand gelöst.Doch plötzlich kam jemand in den Raum gestürmt und es wurde hell.Schnell versteckte ich meine Hand hinter meinem Rücken.Vor uns stand eine Maskierte Person und hielt eine Pistole in der linken Hand."Nette Maskierung!",musste Santana wieder sagen und bekam auch gleich eine Tritt zu spüren."Noch eine Bemerkung von irgendeinem von euch und er wird auch getreten,wie diese kleine Latina." "Was wollen Sie.",fragte ich doch bekam auch gleich einen Tritt in den Bauch."Schnauze Schmalzlocke!!Ich rede!" Wie hat er mich grad genannt!Schmalzlocke?!Das kann ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen.Der Typ stand nah vor mir und ich hatte ja noch meine linke Hand hinterm Rücken.Jetzt drehte er sich um und ich spürte meine Chance,intzwischen hatt ich auch meine rechte Hand befreien können,sprang auf und verpasste ihm von hinten einen Schlag.Doch er wich aus.Mist!Verdammt!Und wieder bekam ich einen Schlag und sank zu Boden.Doch diesmal ohne Bewusstlos zu werden,aber krümmte mich vor Schmerzen.Quinn versuchte sofort aufzuspringen,doch es gelang ihr nicht,da sie ja noch immer die Seile an der Hand hatte."Will noch jemand aufstehen und da liegen oder kann ich jetzt weitermachen?",fragte der Mann.Niemand sagte etwas."Gut.Dann kann ich ja mal weitermachen!Als erstes euch wird nichts zustoßen,wenn ihr nichts unerberlegtes macht,wie mein Freund hier unten.Also benehmt euch!Und stellt keinen Unfug an."Mit diesen Wort packte er mich am Arm,zog mich hoch und setzte mich wieder an meinen alten Platz zurück.Ich wollte mich thumb wehren doch ich hatte keine Kraft mehr.Jetzt nahm er wieder das Seil und befestigte meine Hände,diesmal aber viel,viel stärker als vorher.Dann verschwand er wieder und knallte die Tür wieder zu und schloss sie ab.Warte mal!Diese Stimme und dieses Verhalten und der Name.....Mhhmmm das kann nur einer sein.Ich habe ihm seine Freundin genommen und ihn in der Highschool immer gemobbt.Er war auch mit mir im Glee Club und naja ich hab ihm auch alle Mädchen und Songs weggenommen.Das kann nur einer sein."Dieser Arsch!" "Mr Schue was ist?",fragte mich Mike. "Ich kenn den Entführer!" "Achja und wer Ihrere Meinung?",fragte Santana wieder total genervt."Bryan Ryan!" Währendessen im Camp: *Erzähler PoV* Es war schon 3 Uhr Mittags,doch Will,Mike,Santana und Quinn waren nicht aufzufinden."Vielleicht machen sie einen vierer in einem Motel hier in der nähe.",schlug Puck lustig vor."Halt die Klappe Puckerman!Es ist ernst die 4 stecken möglicherweise in schwierigkeiten!",sagten Mercedes und Rachel im Chor.Danach zog sich Puck ein bisschen in Finn zurück,da der so groß ist."Ohh,muss er sich jetzt verstecken?",witzelte Britanny rum und machte sich über Puck lustig."Gar nicht.",versuchte sich Puck zu verteidigen,doch schaffte es doch nicht."Ok.Wir müssen sie suchen.Hat irgendeiner eine Idee wo sie sein könnten?"Jeder schüttelte den Kopf."Mhmmm ich denke wir müssen uns aufteilen.",schlug Finn vor."Ja Finn hat recht.Ich würde sagen wir teilen uns in vierergruppen auf und suchen nach den 4.",stimmte Tina Finn zu.So teilten sie sich auf und jeder versuchte sie zu finden.Finn,Rachel und Britanny und gingen in den Wald und versuchten dort ihr Glück.Der Wald war groß,sehr groß und es war schon dunkel also brachen sie die suche ab.Denn sie dachten es macht keinen Sinn mehr."Habt ihr sie gefunden?",fragte Puck die anderen, "Wir nähmlich nicht!" "Wir auch nicht.Ich glaube keiner von uns.Lass uns erstmal ans Lagerfeuer gehen.",sagte Mercedes und setzte sich schonmal.Die anderen taten es ihr nach.Plötzlich sah Britanny total geschockt aus.Matt rückte sofort näher an sie heran da sie ein bisschen zitterte."Britanny was ist los?Was hast du gesehen?",fragte Matt.Doch Britanny zeigte einfach nur auf den Boden."D..d....da ist B....Blu...Blut auf d..dem Bo..Boden." Nun sahen es die anderen auch."Ohhh nein.Bitte nicht!",hauchte Finn und legte seine Kopf in seine Hände.Puck war der erste der wieder zu sich fand.Er sprang auf zückte sein Handy und wählte eine Nummer.Dann stellte er auf laut: {C}"Polizeistation Resper.Wer ist da bitte?"Hallo hier Noah Puckerman..........Puck war nach 5 Minuten fertig mit dem Gespräch und zitterte auch ein wenig:"Was wenn sie nicht mehr leben?Was ist dann?!" "Puck an so etwas darfst du nicht denken!"Nach 10 weitern Minuten traf die Polizei am Camp ein.Noah sprang sofort auf und ging zu den 2 Polizisten und sprach mit ihnen.Britanny zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper."Gut wir werden morgen anfangen zu suchen.2,sprach einer der Polizisten."Warum erst morgen?Warum nicht jetzt?Es geht um meine Freunde und naja sozusagen meine Familie!" "Es tut mir leid,Mr Puckerman,aber für heute können wir nichts mehr tun."Puck war wütend und rannte weg,doch Kurt rannte ihm sofort hinterher.Er suchte ihn und dann sah er ihn an einem Baum gelehnt und blickte in die Ferne.Kurt setzte sich neben ihn."Was wenn den 4 etwas passiert ist was wenn sie schon längst nicht mehr unter uns sind." Mit jedem Wort das Puck sagte wurde seine Stimme immer leiserer und trauriger."Ihr seit doch alle meine Familie und ich will nicht das jemand etwas aus meiner Familie zustößt."Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf und lief noch weiter in den Wald hinein ,aber diesmal ohne das Kurt ihm folgte.Er rannte und rannte und rannte.Bis er vor etwas stehen blieb.Ein Haus,naja eher eine Hütte lag vor ihm und er sah dies als perekten Platz um Ruhe zu finden.Doch was ihn da drinne erwartet weiß er in diesem Moment noch nicht.Puck ging um die kleine Hütte herum und entdeckte nun den Eingang.Lässig holte er ein Stück draht aus seiner Hosentasche,er weiß selber nicht warum er draht mithat,und öffnete schnell die Tür.Als er in die Hütte hineinsah konnte er es nicht fassen:Dort saßen Mike,Will,Quinn und Santana und starrten Puck ungläubig mit großen Augen an.Sofort reagierte Puck und ing auf Mr Schue zu und öffnete das Seil das seine Hände befestigte.Will löste Quinns Band und Puck Santanas.Die 5 fielen sich in die Arme.Schnell versuchten sie aus der Hütte und aus dem Wald wieder heraus zu kommen.Will konnte sich nicht sehr gut bewegen da sein ganzer Körper ihm novh von den Tritten und Schlägen schmerzten.Daher lief er nicht so schnell.Obwohl ihm alles schmerzte nahm er Quinn auf den Arm,da Quinn ihren Fuß nicht mehr sehr stark bewegen konnte.Da !Das Licht des Feuers !Sie waren da !Quinn versuchte die letzten Meter zu laufen,da Will kurz vorm Zusammenklappen war.Sie traten aus dem Wald hervor und entsetzte Gesichter blickten sie an."Ja ich weiß,wir sind sexy!",witzelte Will,doch war ihm nicht danach zu Mute.Alle sprangen auf und umarmten sie.Bis plötzlich jemand klatschte."Bryan was willst du hier!",schrie Will ihn an."Ach Will,Will,Will warum bist du nur so dumm?" Will gab den Kids ein Handzeichen das sie sich hinter ihn stellen sollen.Was sie auch taten.Nun fing an Bryan auf Will zu zu gehen."Komm keinen Schritt näher Bryan!" "Was wenn?Huh!Ich hab noch einiges zu klären mit dir Schuester.Als erstes nimmst du meine Freundin,dann alle Songs und alle anderen Mädchen die ich haben wollte.Das ist nicht nett.Das ist ganz und gar nicht nett,William!!Du solltest dich schämen,mein Freund!"Mit diesen Worten ließ er seine Hand hinter den Rücken wandern und zog eine Waffe hinter dem Rücken heraus.In diesem Moment bangten die Schüler um das Leben ihres Lehrers."Leg die Knarre weg!!!Wenn du mich erschießt,bringt es Holly zu dir auch nicht zurück!" "Naund?!Vielleicht doch!Ein Versuch ist es doch wert oder?",mit diesen Worten die er sagte legte sich ein rachsüchtiges Gesicht auf Bryan.Er kam immer näher und näher und Wills Herz schlug schneller als je zuvor und lauter.Klak Klak Nun war die Waffe scharf und zum Schuss bereit.Quinns Herz blieg stehen.Gerade hatte sie ihre große Liebe gefunden und jetzt soll es vorbei sein?Intzwischen stand Bryan genau vor Will und hielt ihm die Pistole an den Kopf."Bryan!LEG DIE KNARRE WEG.VERDAMMT!" "Tja Schuester jetzt kann ich entscheiden was passiert."Legen Sie die Waffe weg!",schrie ein Polizist von hinten.Verwirrt sah er in die anderen Richtung aber richtete seine Waffe immer noch auf seinen früheren Glee Clu Kollegen.Doch er drehte sich wieder um."Legen Sie sofort die Waffe weg!",schrie der Polizist.Bryan fing an schemisch zu lachen und sein Finger näherte sich langsam dem Zünder der Waffe.Es viel ein Schuss.Bryan sank zu Boden."Wenn ich sie nicht haben kann dann du auch nicht!"Er griff nach seiner Waffe und schoss auf Will.Das war die letzte Tat seines Lebens.Will sank nun auch zu Boden."Will!!",schrie Quinn. {C}Kapitel 8: *Erzähler PoV* Die New Dierections standen um dem Bett ihres Lehrers.Quinn kullerte eine Träne über die Wange.Die anderen wussten bereits von ihrer Beziehung zu Will und nahmen es locker.Will lag nun schon 3 Tage im Koma und es gab noch kein Lebenszeichen von ihm.Sie hielt seine Hand fest in ihren und alles was sie wollte war einfach nur seine sanfte Stimme zu hören.Nur das."Quinn,er wird es schaffen.Er ist ein Kämpfer!",versuchte Finn Quinn zu trösten.Wieder rollten ihr Tränen übers Gesicht.Eine Träne tropfte auf seine Hand.Ein Finger zuckte.Quinns Augen wurde größer und ein Strahlen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus."Sein Finger....er hat gezuckt.",sagte Quinn und hielt Wills Hand fester als je zuvor.Er reagierte und hielt Quinns Hand fest.Wieder rollte Quinn eine Träne runter,doch diesmal aus freude.Sie lehnete sich über ihn und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss..Das blonde Mädchen hoffte inständug das Will aufwachen würde doch es geschah einfach nicht.So vergang die Zeit.Tag für Tag und Minute für Minute war Quinn bei ihrer Liebe im Krankenhaus und schlief manchmal auch dort.Will regte sich immer noch nicht außer manchmal ein kleines zucken.Eines Nachts war Quinn wieder bei Will.Sie hielt seine weiche Hand und hoffte einfach nur.Aber plötzlich piepte es.Sie blickte auf einen Bildschirm im Krankenzimmer.Herzstillstand.Sofort stürmten Ärzte ins Zimmer und sagten zu Quinn sie soll rausgehen.Doch Quinn war wie angewurzelt gewesen,bis ein Arzt sie genervt raus trug und schnell wieder rein stürmte.Im Gang setzte sich Quinn auf einen Stuhl und stützte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände.Dann fing sie heftig an zu weinen.Von drinnen hörte sie nur abgehackte Sätze wie:"reagiert nicht." oder "nochmal!" Was sie nochmehr zum weinen brachte.1 Stunde verging.....2 Stunden vergingen.......3 Stunden vergingen.Endlich kam ein Arzt aus Wills Zimmer.Sofort rannte Quinn auf ihn zu:"Wie geht es ihm?" Der Arzt gab Quinn ein Zeichen das sie sich beruhigen sollte."Mr Schuester geht es gut.Er ist grade aufgewacht.Sie können zu ihm rein."Quinn nickte eifrig und eillte am Arzt vorbei."Will!",brachte sie erleichtert hervor,als sie sah wie sie wunderschönen braune Augen anblickten."Hey Süße !"Er lächelte."Wie geht es dir,Will?" "Jetzt wo ich dein Gesicht sehe schon viel,viel besser."Ein lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus als Quinn in leidenschaftlich küsste.."Ich liebe dich.",flüsterte Will ihr ins Ohr.Was Quinn mit einem Kuss beantwortete."Ich dich auch." Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch Wills braunes,lockiges Haar und küsste ihn auf dir Stirn. Kapitel 9: *Erzähler PoV* Will ist intzwischen wieder bei sich zu Hause......... "Holly,es ist aus!Raffst du es nicht?!" "Ich wusste das du mir mein Herz brechen wirst!",schluchzte Holly und ihre Augen waren mit einem Tränenschleier belegt. "Ach?Wer hat mich denn unetliche Male betrogen?Und außerdem bin ich mit jemand anderen zusammen.Und jetzt raus!",er deutete auf die Tür seiner Wohnnung.Holly drehte sich um,doch stoppte und hielt einen Moment inne:"Ich liebe dich immer noch,nur damit du das weißt."Dann ging sie weiter.Sekunden später hörte Will die zu geknallte Tür.Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und nippte einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Bier.Dann nahm er sein Handy in die Hand und schrieb eine SMS an Quinn: -Hey Schatz hast du Lust auf einen Film bei mir?<3Miss U :( -Hi Süßer<3 Klar komme so in einer Stunde <3 -Alles klar ;) Quinn's Herz schlug schneller.Sie war noch nie,wirklich noch nie mit ihm richtig ungestört gewesen,ohne die angst zu haben sie würden sie gesehen werden.Doch heute hatte sie ihn ganz alleine und konnte bei ihm sein.Schnell sprang sie unter die Dusche.Danach bund sie sich ein Handtuch um und föhnte sich die blonden Haare.Während sie dies tat hatte sie Musik lautstark aufgedreht und sang mit.Nun ging sie in ihr Zimmer und durchwühlte den ganzen Kleiderschrank nach Klamotten die sie anziehen konnte.Am Ende entschied sie sich für ein rotes Top und schwarze Shorts mit Franzen.Nun ging sie zu ihrem Wagen und fuhr los.Nach 15 Minuten kam sie an der Wohnung von Will.Nocheinmal schaute sie in den spielgel und frischte ihr Make-Up etwas auf bevor sie sich aufmachte.Sie klingelte als sie oben ankam.Und schon öffnete einer Tür.Ein Hübscherer Will aus jeh zuvor stand vor und lächelte chamant.Das blonde Mädchen sprang ihm sofort in die Arme und thumb gab ihm einen Kuss.Dann nahm Will ihre Hand und führte sie rein.Angekommen im Wohnzimmer wurden Quinns Augen größer:Er hatte Kerzen angezündet,die den Raum mit einer Romantischen Stimmung erfüllten.Am Boden lagen Rosenblätter auf dem Boden und bildeten ein Herz."Das ist alles für dich,Quinn."Er lehnte sich zu ihr rüber und gab ihr einen Kuss.Es war der beste Kuss,wirklich der beste den Quinn jemals von Will bekommen hat.."Ich liebe dich...",flüsterte Will und strich Quinn eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht.Dann nahm er sie an die Hand und führte sie zum Sofa.Währendessen legte er den Film rein Sie schauten sich ihn an und tranken ein Glas Wein.Sie hielte während des ganzen Films die Hand des anderen und tauschten immer wieder Blicke aus.Der Film endete mit einem Kuss.Will lehente sich zu Quinn rüber und schaute ihr tief in die Augen und gab ihr einen Kuss.Einen sanften und sinnlichen Kuss.Quinn zog in näher an seinem T-Shirt an sich heran. *Quinn PoV* Will küsste mich sanft und ich zog ihn dann an seinem Shirt näher an mich heran.Seine Nähe zu spüren ist einfach nur unbeschreiblich.Seine flauschigen Locken,seinen Atem,sein durchtrinierter Körper,seine Augen und sein küssen.Die Küsse wurden intensiver und ich spürte wie er anfing mein Shirt hochzuziehen.Ich tat es ihm nach und zog seins auch hoch."Es könnte dein Vater sein.......Es ist aber nur dein Leh.....",dachte ich und musste leicht innerlich lachen" "Stop Quinn!Hör auf darüber nach zu denken und genieße einfach den Moment mit Will"Ich blendete alles aus nur Will und ich waren da.Ich hielt einen Moment inne.Will stockte "Alles in Ordnung?",sagte er und streichelte mir besorgt über die Wange."Es geht dir zu schnell oder?" "Ganz ehrlich?Nein überhaupt nicht.",lächelte ich.Statt einer Antwort küsste er mich.Es passierte.Es passierte einfach und wir konten nichts dagegen tun oder eher gesagt wollten es überhaupt gar nicht. Kapitel 10:Ich bin für Sie da! *Erzähler PoV* Holly saß in einer Ecke der Aula und weinte.Sie wusste nicht wie lange es war,aber es schien lange gewesen zu sein.Warum musste sie nur an der gleichen Schule arbeiten wie ihr Ex?Warum nur?Hatte sie nicht auch recht auf ein bisschen Glück?Heute hatte sie Will nur einmal gesehen und er hat sie nicht beachtet und naja....seit dem Sitz sie hier und weint sich die Augen aus.Dann versuchte Holly aufzustehen doch es viel ihr schwer sich auf ihren Beinen zu halten.Singen hat ihr schon immer geholfen und so ging sie vorsichtig zum Mikro das auf der Bühne stand.Sie legte eine CD in den Player. ''My whole life waiting for the right time '' ''To tell you how I feel '' ''And though I tried to tell you that I need you '' ''Here I am without you '' ''I feel so lost but what can I do? '' '''Cause I know this love seems real '' ''But I don't know how to feel Es schien als würde jemand in den Refrain miteinstimmen doch sie sang weiter. We say goodbye in the pouring rain '' ''And I break down as you walk away '' ''Stay, stay '' '''Cause all my life I've felt this way '' ''But I could never find the words to say '' ''Stay, stay Alright, everything is alright '' ''Since you came along '' ''And before you '' ''I had nowhere to run to '' ''Nothing to hold on to '' ''I came so close to giving it up '' ''And I wonder if you know '' ''How it feels to let you go? We say goodbye in the pouring rain '' ''And I break down as you walk away '' ''Stay, stay '' '''Cause all my life I've felt this way '' ''But I could never find the words to say '' ''Stay, stay So you change your mind '' ''And say you're mine '' ''Don't leave tonight '' ''Stay We say goodbye in the pouring rain '' ''And I break down as you walk away '' ''Stay, stay '' '''Cause all my life I felt this way '' ''But I could never find the words to say '' ''Stay, stay Stay with me, stay with me, '' ''Stay with me, stay with me, '' ''Stay, stay, stay, stay with me Danach brach sie zusammen,denn ihre Beine waren nicht stark genung.Sofort rannte jemand auf die Bühne und eilte zur Hilfe."Holly!",rief eine bekannte Stimme.Es war Mike.Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und setzte sich neben sie."Willst du darüber reden?",fragte er besorgt.Sie schluchzte,nickte dann aber."Es...es geht um Will." "Ja?Was ist denn mit ihm?" "Er hat Schluss gemacht.Nach so vielen Jahren..Macht er jetzt aufeinmal Schluss.Nur weil er eine neue hat."Ihr rollte eine Träne runter.Mike wischte sie gleich weg und sagte:"Hey...Alles wird wieder gut."Dann legte er seinen Arm um sie. "Dieser Arsch!",dachte Mike nur über Will."Wie kann er sie nur so verletzten?" "Und jetzt weiß ich nicht wo ich wohnen soll." Er sah sich leicht um und entdeckte eine Reisetasche in einer Ecke,die wohl von Holly stammt.Ohne zu zögern sprang er auf und ging zur Tasche und ließ eine verwirrte Holly kurz alleine.Als er wieder kam hatte er die Tasche in der Hand und streckte Holly seine andere Hand hin."Dann ziehst du halt bei mir ein."Nun ergriff Holly die Hand und stand auf.Sie fiel fast wieder um hätte Mike nicht seine starken Hände für diesen Moment Reflexartig um ihre Hüfte gelegt.Holly bedankete sich und versuchte weiter zu gehen.Mit wieder ein Paar fehlversuchen schaffte sie es auch.Zur Sicherheit legte Mike sein Arm um Holly und half ihr. "Danke.",sagte Holly leise aber verständlich."Wofür?",fragte Mike. "Dass du für mich da bist."Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Intzwischen bei Quinn zuhause die grade totalen stress mit ihren Eltern hat:.... "Mum ich liebe ihn,verdammt!",schrie Quinn durchs ganze Haus."Entweder du machst mit ihm Schluss oder du bist nicht mehr meine Tochter!",schrie er Vater sie an und verschränkete seine Arme vor seinem Körper.Quinn nickte und dann schluchzte sie."Na dann!Viel Spaß ohne mich!";mit diesen Worten rannte sie die Treppe hinauf und knallte die Tür zu.So schnell wie möglich packte sie all ihre Sachen ein und verließ das Haus.Sie stieg in ihr Auto und fuhr zu Will. Mit verweinten Auge stand sie vor seiner Tür und drückte die Klingel.Man hörte Schritte von drinnen und dann öffntete jemand die Tür."Quinn,Süße was ist denn los?" Quinn vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter und fing heftig an zu weinen.Will strich mit seiner Hand durch Quinns Haare und drückte sie fest an sich.Egal was war....Er würde für sie da sein."Sch...Alles wird gut,alles wird gut.Komm erstmal rein,dann erzählst du mir alles." Quinn schluchzte und nickte.Will nahm die Tasche in der einen Hand und Quinns Hand in der anderen.Quinn setzte sich auf sein Sofa und stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände.Will nahm eine Decke und legte sie Quinn über den Rücken.Dann setzte er sich neben Quinn und legte seine Hand ihr auf die Schulter."Was ist denn los,Süße?""Meine Eltern....sie wollen mich nicht mehr haben."Wieder rollte ihr eine Träne über die Wange."Kann ich bei dir wohnen?",fragte Quinn und blickte zu Will auf."Klar kannst du das.",sagte er und gab Quinn einen Kuss aufs Haar. *Will's PoV* "Kann ich bei dir wohnen?",fragte sie mich mit weinerlicher Stimme und blickte zu mir auf."Klar,kannst du das!",sagte ich beruhigend und gab ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar.Quinn vergrub ihren Kopf in meiner Schulter und weinte.Ich strich ihr durchs Haar.Wie lange wir dort gesessen haben weiß ich nicht,aber Quinn ist nach einiger Zeit an meiner Schulter eingeschlafen.Eine weile blieb ich noch so sitzen und lauschte ihrem Atem,bis ich sie in mein Bett trug und eine Decke über sie legte.Danach setzte ich mich an den Tisch und korrigierte noch Spanischarbeiten und den bereitete etwas für Montag vor.Ich muss wohl bis 3 Uhr morgens dort gesessen haben,denn es wurde schon hell als ich aus dem Fenster sah.Also beschloss ich mich auch hinzulegen. Als ich aufwachte,sah ich,dass Quinn schon augestaden war.Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare und stand dann auf.Dann ging ich ind Wohnzimmer.Dort sah ich das Quinn am Fenster stand und hinaus blickte.Draußen war es grau und regnerisch.Ich näherte mich ihr und umarmte sie von hinten."Guten Morgen Schatz!",sagte ich und küsste ihren Hals."Na Süßer!"Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und küsste mich."Hast du hunger?",fragte ich sie.Sie nickte.Nun nahm ich ihre Hand und führte sie in meine naja beziehungsweise jetzt unsere Küche. Nach dem Frühstück standen wir auf und räumten ab."Soll ich dir mal was sagen?",fragte ich Quinn.Sie nickte und schaute mich neugierig an."Du bist wunderschön."Danach kam sie auf mich zu und gab mir einen Kuss."Du auch flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr."Aber wir müssen jetzt los!Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!",sagte Quinn und drehte sich um.Erschrocken blickte ich auf meine Uhr."Ohh Fu*!". Die Sicht des Erzählers: Alle waren schon im Chorraum und warteten nurnoch auf das verliebte Paar.In dem Moment drehte Mercedes sich zu Puck und Rachel um."Denket ihr Mr Schue und Quinn sind ein gutes Paar?" Dann sah sie sich um,blieb aber an einer total verwirrten Britanny hängen."Sie sind ein Paar?",fragte sie mit großen Augen.Santana sah zu Britanny."Süße...Du musst wirklich mehr aufpassen und mal sehen was um dich rum passiert.",sagte Santana ruhig und strich Britanny eine Sträne aus dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin.Mercedes schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und widmete sich wieder Puck und Rachel,die mit den Schultern zuckten. "Das war ja ein ganz schöner Schock mit diesem "Bryan" und so!",sagte Mike."Ja hoffentlich hat sich Mr Schue wieder erholt." Dann meldete sich Finn zu Wort:"Also ich finde die beiden geben ein süßes Paar ab." Was er aber nicht bemerkte war,dass Quinn und Will Hand in Hand in den Chorraum kamen.Amüsiert sahen sich die beiden an."Danke Finn!",sagte Mr Schue.Peinlich berührt blickte er zu Boden.Die anderen konnten sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.Quinn löste sich von Will's Hand,gab ihn noch einen letzten Kuss und setzte sich auf den Platz neben Britanny und Santana,die mit ihr bei den Cheerios waren.Mike musste wieder lachen als er Finn an sah.Will klatschte in die Hände."Sooo hat jemand einen Song?",fragte er und sah in die Runde."Erstmal die Frage:Wie geht es Ihnen?",fragte Tina und schaute ihren Lehrer an."Es geht mir schon viel besser.",sagte er,um Tinas Frage zu beantworten.Dann ergriff Mike das Wort und nutzte die Chance eine Frage zu stellen,die ihm schon lange auf der Seele brannte:"Und woher kannten Sie diesen "Bryan"?" "Bryan und ich,wir gingen zusammen in einen Glee Club,auch hier in diesem Raum.Wir haben uns nie wirklich sehr gut verstanden.Es gab immer up's und down's.Ich war sehr beliebt an dieser Schule und damit meine ich SEHR beliebt.Ich habe jedes Solo bekommen,das Bryan wollte.Ich war sozusagen der Anführer an dieser Schule.Bin ich gegangen ist die Masse mir gefolgt.Und naja ich hab ihm nicht nur jedesn Song genommen,sondern auch jedes Mädchen das er haben wollte.Und am Ende habe ich ihm noch seine Freundin weggenommen." Die Kinder machten große Gesichter."Wow.",sagte Puck."Dann waren Sie ja ein richtiger"Womenizer"!"Will lachte leicht,dann nickte er."Ja das war ich.",sagte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.."Aber ich habe die perfekte Frau gefunden.",sagte er und sah hinüber zu Quinn,die lächelte,als sie die Worte von Will vernahm.Er zwinkerte ihr zu.Will und Quinn waren froh darüber,dass die Glee Clubber ihre Beziehung zueinander so locker aufnahmen und sie auch unterstützten.Die Zeit verging schnell und bevor sie sich versahen klingelte es zum Stundenende.Quinn packte ihre Sachen ein.Will ebenfalls.Dann ging Quinn nach vorne und stellte sich hinter ihn.Er drehte sich um."Musst du mich so erschrecken.",sagte er lachend und nahm ihre Hand,sah sich kurz um und küsste sie auf die Wange."Wollen wir?",sagte Will und nahm seine Tasche und hängte sie um.Das blonde Mädchen nickte und folgte ihrem Freund nach draußen auf den Flur der McKinley.Emma,die Vertrauenslehrerin,kam ihnen entgegen.Sie hat braune Reh-Augen und Honig-braune Haare.Sue denkt sie sei angezogen,wie ihre alte Großmutter,aber Emma ließ sich davon nicht bestören und machte ihren Job als Vertrauenslehrerin einfach weiter.Will war mal mit ihr zusammen,aber nun ist sie mit dem Zahnarzt Dr. Carl Howell liiert.Die beiden,Will und Emma,sind sehr gute Freunde und Will und Carl ebenfalls.Sie weiß das Will mit seiner Schülerin zusammen ist.Am Anfang war sie ein bisschen geschockt,war aber für Will da."Hallo Will!Hey Quinn!Wie geht es euch?",sagte sie als sie vor dem Paar stand."Uns geht es gut.Und dir?" "Mir auch.",antwortete sie lächelnd."Nun ich muss weiter.",sagte sie und sah in die Richtung in die sie musste.Will nickte und Quinn ebenfalls.Darauf ging Emma weiter den Gang entlang."Ich lieb dich.",flüsterte Will Quinn ins Ohr.Nun gingen die beiden zu Will Auto,welches auf dem Parkplatz stand.Sie blickten sich um.Auf der einen Seite war Puck und trank etwas.Vermutlich Bier.Auf der anderen Seite waren Finn und Miss Berry,die beiden Leadsänger des Glee Clubs.Die Sectionals finden in einer Woche in der Carmel High,wo die verhassten Gegner,Vocal Adrenalin auf sie warteten.Bei dem Gedanken gegen Vocal Adrenalin zu gewinnen überkam sie freude,sehr viel freude.Quinn dachte darüber nach was ist wenn sie verlieren werden."An was denkst du?",fragte Will sie als sie in seinem Auto saßen."Über die Sectionals in einer Woche...Ganz ehrlich.Ich habe Schiss.",antwortete sie und sah aus dem Fenster."Wir werden sie schon gewinnen.Keine Angst,Süße!",sagte er und nahm Quinn Hand.Dann fuhren die beiden los zu deren Wohnung.Quinn's Handy klingelte.Es war eine SMS von Santana: "Hey Q!Puck schmeißt heute Abend eine Party nur für die New Dierection's um den Kopf wegen der Sectionals freizubekommen.Bring deinen Lover mit.Haben eine Überraschung für ihn." Quinn sah zu Will hinüber,der nun auch zu ihr sah."Puck schmeißt heute Abend eine Party.Nur für den Glee Club.So um den Kopf wegen der Sectionals freizubekommen.Du sollst mitkommen!",sagte sie.Will sah ein bisschen verwirrt aus,stimmte dann aber zu."Geht klar!" Quinn nickte, klappte ihr Handy auf um Santana eine Antwort zu schicken: "Okay geht klar!Wir kommen.Wann denn genau?" Kurz darauf klingelte ihr Handy wieder. "So um 8 bei Puck's Haus." "Und wann?",fragte Will."Um 8 bei Puckerman." 8 Uhr bei Puckerman's Haus "Hey Puck!",begrüßte Will seinen Schüler mit dem Irokesen Haarschnitt."Hi Mr Schue."-"Hier bin ich Will und nicht Mr Schue.",sagte er lachend.Puck nickte und reichte ihm ein Bier."Danke." Er reichte ebenfalls Quinn ein Bier.Puck hat ein großes Haus mit Minibar,Pool,Bühne und sowas halt.Drinnen dröhnte Musik.es lief grade "Tik Tok." "Wuhuu!Das ist mein Song!",sagte Britanny und rannte auf die Bühne und sang mit.Die anderen tanzten wild.Nach dem Song ging Puck auf die Bühne,drehte die Musik leiser,schnappte sich eins der Mikros und fing an."Soo Leute.......Danke das ihr heute alle gekommen seit.Aber nun für jemanden haben wir hier ein kleines Geschenk besorgt.Will kommst du auf die Bühne.Will stellte sein Getränk auf einem Tisch ab und ging auf die Bühne,auf der Puck auf ihn wartete.Er sah ein bisschen verwirrt aus,als Puck um die Ecke verschwand und mit etwas in der Hand wieder kam.Dann machte es Klick! bei Will.Im Camp hatte er ihnen erzählt,dass er,wenn er das Geld dafür hat,sich eine Gitarre kaufen will.Ein breites grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus."Das ist für dich!",sagte Puck und überreichte ihm die Gitarre.Will stellte die Gitarre ab und umarmte Puck.Dann ging er von der Bühne und umarmte jeden einzelnen.Quinn gab er einen Kuss.Puck ergriff wieder das Mikro:"Lasst und feiern!" Dann drehte er die Musik voll auf.Es wurde viel gefeiert und genauso viel getrunken.Nach ein Paar Stunden waren alle voll und feierten wild.Will zog sein Shirt aus und sprang in den Pool.Puck tat es ihm gleich und sprang auch hinein.Bald war jeder im Pool und feierte.Puck kam auf eine Idee:"Lasst uns Flaschendrehen spielen!" Sofort brach Jubel unter ihnen aus und sie stiegen aus dem Pool.Der Junge mit dem Irokesenschnitt holte eine Flaschen und legte sie auf ein Brett in die Mitt der 13 Leute."Der älteste fängt an.Also....Will!" Will nahm die Flasche und drehte sie.Sie zeigte auf Quinn.Er freute sich und lehnte sich zu Quinn hinüber um sie zu küssen.Dann drehte Quinn.Die Flasche zeigte auf Kurt.Quinn küsste Kurt und dann drehte Kurt.Die Flasche zeigte auf Finn,seinen Bruder.Doch Finn war so stock besoffen,dass es ihn nicht juckte das er einen Jungen küsste.So drehten und drehten sie die Flasche.Es wurde viel durcheinander getrunken und jeder war total voll.Quinn tanzte mit Will,Puck mit Rachel,Mike mit Tina und die anderen waren wieder im Pool und schwammen. *Will's PoV* Mit einem dröhnenden Kopf wachte ich auf.Ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen doch es viel mir sehr schwer.Aber ich schaffte es nach einiger Zeit mit gewisser Anstrengung.Wo bin ich?Ich blickte mich um....Leere Flaschen überall.Auf dem Boden lagen Klamotten.Schnell blickte ich an mir hinunter.Glück gehabt!Meine Klamotten hatte ich noch an.Wenn auch etwas zerknittert.Dort war ein Huhn...Warte ein Huhn?Wie kommt das denn dahin?Nachdem ich mich noch ein bisschen umsah,fiel mir ein,dass ich bei Puckerman war und wir gestern gefeiert haben.Ich kann mich an nichts,wirklich nichts erinnern!Das war wirklich der größte Blackout den ich jemals hatte und das will schon was heißen.Früher habe ich fast jedes Wochende einen Filmriss gehabt.Aber noch nie so schlimm wie jetzt.Plötzlich fiel mein Blick auf das Sofa.Dort lag Puck ohne Shirt und schlief noch.Ich blickte mich weiter um.Aufeinmal bewegte sich etwas neben mir.Sofort zuckte ich zusammen,da es so plötzlich kam.Es war Quinn,die wohl auch noch schlief.Das Huhn trottete weiter durch das Haus und beschloss sich auf Puckerman zu setzten.Leicht musste ich schmunzeln.Es war schon lustig anzusehen wie das Huhn so auf Puck's Gesicht lag.Gottseidank,dass heute Samstag ist und ich nicht meinem Lehrerberuf nachgehen musste.Die Kopfschmerzen wurden stärker und fast schon unausstehbar.Also stand ich auf und wollte ins Badezimmer gehen.Angekommen im Badezimmer schüttete ich mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht.Dann hielt ich ausschau nach Kopfschmerztabletten,die ich auch sofort fand.Ich schmiss mir zwei davon in den Mund und kippte Wasser nach.Nun hörte ich etwas.Ich beschloss dem Geräusch nachzugehen.Es kam aus der Küche.Dort war Santana und trank gerade einen Kaffee."Morgen Will.",sagte sie grinsend."Auch ein Kaffee?" "Ja gerne." Sie holte eine Tasse raus,füllte sie mit Kaffee und reichte sie mir.Ich bedankte mich und nahm einen Schluck."Kannst du dich an was erinnern?Ich nicht.",fragte sie mich.Ich schüttelte den Kopf.Ich erschreckte mich total als auf einmal das Huhn,welches zuvor auf Puck's Gesicht lag,auf den Tisch sprang."Dummes Huhn....",murmelte ich.Santana fing an zu lachen."Sind die anderen schon wach?",fragte sie mich.Mein Blick schweifte ins Wohnzimmer wo Puck und Quinn noch schliefen."Mhmmm ich hab bis jetzt nur Puck,Quinn und dich gesehen..Wo sind denn die anderen."Die liegen alle im 2.Stock verteilt.",sagte sie leicht grinsend."Ich denke ich wecke mal Quinn...",sagte ich,stellte meine Tasse hin und stand auf.Das dumme Huhn folgte mir auf Schritt und Tritt.So langsam nervte es wirklich.Ich verdrehte die Augen und weckte Quinn."Quinn Süße.Aufstehen!",sagte ich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen.Meine Kopfschmerzen wurden langsam besser und erträglicher als zuvor. *Erzähler's PoV* Quinn streckte sich und zog Will zu sich runter und küsste ihn lange und innig."Wollen wir nach Hause?",flüsterte Will ihr ins Ohr.Das blonde Mädchen nickte und küsste Will wieder,der immernoch auf ihr lag.Er lag nicht richtig auf ihr,eher in Liegestützposition."Könnt ihr das woanders machen.",fragte ein genervter Puck,der grade aufgewacht ist.Er gähnte.Will rollte mit den Augen und legte sich neben Quinn."Danke", sagte Puck und suchte sein T-Shirt.Wieder erschrak Will."Och nöö was macht das Huhn denn nun wieder hier."Das Huhn tapste über Will's Brust und legte sich dort hin.Quinn fing an zu lachen."Das Huhn verfolgt mich.Das ist gruselig.",sagte Will und blickte Quinn genau in die Augen und lachte selber,darüber,dass er Angst vor einem kleinen Huhn hatte.Dann nahm er das Huhn in die Hand streichelte es kurz und setzte es dann wieder auf den Boden.Ruckartig stand er auf und reichte Quinn seine Hand.Als sie diese annahm zog er sie zu sich und strich ihr durchs Haar."Ich liebe dich.",sagte er zu ihr küsste sie.Der Kuss zog sich lange hin,doch er endete als das Huhn durch Quinn's Beine durchlief sich auf Will's Fuß setzte.Lachend schüttelte den Kopf und küsste Quinn wieder.Das Huhn machte ein Geräusch,es hörte sich an als würde es Eifersüchtig sein."Da ist wohl jemand eifersüchtig...",sagte Will und küsste Quinn nocheinmal.Will schob das Huhn leicht von seinem Schuh und nahm Quinn's Hand und ging mit ihr zu seinem Auto.Und natürlich folgte das Huhn.Will stöhnte,schüttelte seinen Kopf.Dann hielt er Quinn die Tür auf und stieg dann selber in's Auto.Quinn sah aus dem Fenster und lachte.Verwirrt blickte Will zu seiner Freundin hinüber.Quinn merkte den verwirrten Blick auf ihr und antwortete:"Das Huhn ist wieder da!" Laut stöhnte Will und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen."Langsam nervt es.....",sagte er und blickte Quinn mitleidig an.Sie sah Will an und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und strich im durch die Haare."Lass dich doch nicht von dem dummen Huhn verrückt machen,Honey." "Mhmm.......",murmelte er, drehte sich zu Quinn und küsste sie."Liebe dich,Süße." "Ich dich auch Honey.Ich dich auch."Will schmiss den Motor an und sie fuhren zu deren Wohnung in einem kleinen Ortsteil in Lima - West.Da Will wusste,dass Quinn starke Kopfschmerzen hatte,holte er Kopfschmerztabletten aus dem Handschuhfach,die er immer dabei hatte,weil er gerne Feiern ging,gab Quinn eine Flasche Wasser und reichte ihr danach 2 der Tabletten .Quinn bedankete sich und schmiss die Medizin ein.Inständig hoffte sie,dass sich die Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf bald bessern würden.NNach 10 Minuten Fahrt kamen sie an."Sind deine Kopfschmerzen schon besser geworden?",fragte ihr besorgter Freund und nahm ihre Han.Das blonde Mädchen niickte und drückte Will's Hand."Ich bin so froh,dass ich dich hab!",sagte Will und küsste sie auf die Wange."Ich auch,dass ich dich hab." "Lieb dich!",sprach Will,schnallte sich ab,stieg aus,ging zu Quinn hinüber und öffbete ihr die Beifahrertür.Dann reichte er ihr seine Hand und Quinn stieg aus dem Auto.Quinn aber ,stolperte und fast hin,doch Will hieltsie rechtzeitig fest und zog seine Freundin fest an sich.Er blickte ihr genau in ihre wunderschönen Augen,zog sie noch näher an sich und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre.Sie lösten sich erst voneinander ,als sie atmen mussten."Nicht stolpern,Honey!",sagte er breit grinsend.Quinn lachte:"Hatte ich nicht vor."Die Freundin von Will liebte es,wenn er sie Honey nannte.Er ist immer so süß und zärtlich."Soll ich dir mal was sagen?",fragte Will immernoch grinsend?",fragteWill immer noch grinsend.Sie nickte."Du hast wunderschöne Augen!"Quinn lächelte und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine.Seine Lippen waren so warm und weich,was Quin so an ihnen liebte und sich am liebsten überhaupt nicht mehr von ihm lösen wollte."Soll ich dir auch was sagen?",fragte Quinn ihren Freun.Er nickte."Ich liebe dich!" "Ich liebe dich auch Liebling.Ich dich auch.",sgte er und ihre Lippen vereinten sich wieder.Plötzlich sah Will sich um:"Wollen wir nicht langsam reingehen?",fragte er grinsend.Quinn nickte nicht miner strahlen.So nahm Will Quinn's HAnd und führte sie in die Wohnung. Währendessen bei Puckerman: "Verdammt Finn!Wir müssen die beiden auseinander bringen!Ich liebe Quinn und ich kann das ganze mit den beiden echt nicht gut heißen." "Ja du hast recht!Wir müssen da wirklich was machen.Warte mal von Mr Schue und Ms Pillsbury hab ich doch mal ein Foto gemacht wie sie sich küssen....Hmm mal sehen ob ich das noch habe....",sagte Finn und durchwühlte sein Handy.Der Jude sah ihm dabei zu und hoffte,dass er das Bild noch hatte und sie somit die beiden auseinander bringen können.Nun breitete sich ein lächeln auf Finn's Gesicht aus und er lachte triumphierend.Dann zeigte er seinem Freund das Foto."Schuester du kannst dich warm anziehen.Finn hast du Quinn's Handynummer?" Finn nickte."Dann lass mal rüberwachsen." Er gab ihm ihre Nummer und sendete ihm auch gleichzeitig das Bild von früher,als Will und Emma sich küssten.Puckerman lachte schmemisch.Dann sendete er das Bild an Quinn mit der Bildunterschrift: Dein Süßer betrügt dich Quinn..... Der Junge mit dem Iro gab seinem Freund einen High Five und die beiden gingen nach draußen um zu Skaten. Intzwischen wieder bei Will und Quinn: *Will's PoV* "Quinn!Nein das würde ich niemals machen.DU bist meine große Liebe.Ja ich war mal mit Emma zusammen.Aber das war bevor ich dich kennenlernte.Bitte QUinn das Bild ist von früher.",sagte ich.Tränen standen mir in den Augen.Wer kann nur so was machen?Ich liebe Quinn und ich würde sie für nichts auf der Welt hergeben.Sie hat mein Leben einfach verändert und ich will sie einfach nicht verlieren."Nein Will,es ist aus zwischen uns.Ich dachte du liebst mich?!",schrie sie mich förmlich an."Quinn ich liebe dich!" Quinn schüttelte den Kopf nahm ihre Jacke und stürmte aus der Wohnung.Weinend brach ich auf dem Boden zusammen.Dort lag ich nun und weinte mir die Augen raus.Dann beschloss ich ein bisschen rauszugehen.Ich zog immernoch weined meinen Kaputzenpulli an setzte meine Kaputze auf und ging draußen durch die Straßen.Es war dunkel und es regnete stark.Aber das kümmerte mich nicht,in dem Regen fallen meine Tränen wenigstens nicht auf...dachte ich schluchzend.Die ganze Zeit dachte ich an Quinn.Sie war alles auf der Welt für mich.Einfach alles.Ich kann nicht glauben,dass allles zuende sein soll.Wieder kamen mir die Tränen bei dem Gedanken an diese wunderschönen Haare.An diese AUgen.Weinend setzte ich mich auf eine Bank im Park und starrte einfach nach vorne gebeugt den Boden an.Dann fiel mir ein das ich immer ein Foto von mir und Quinn rumtrage.Ich holte es aus meiner Hosentasche.Eine Träne tropfte auf das Bild und verwischte die Farbe.Noch eine.Die tränen Tropften auf Quinn,bis sie bald nicht mehr zu sehen war.Ich warf das Foto zu Boden und vergrub meinen Kopf in meinen Händen.Wie ich gerade aussehe ist mir total egal.Oder ob Leute mich beobachten.Es ging mir einfach am Arsc* vorbei.Sollen die Leute doch von mir denken was sie wollten.Alles was jetzt zählte war Quinn.Was würe ich dafür geben ihre Lippen zu spüren?Ihren Atem auf meiner Haut?Ihr einfach nochmal so wie vorher in die Augen schauen?Ich ließ das Bild auf den Boden fallen und sah zu wie der Regen es verwischte.Plötzlich staute sich Wut in meinem Körper auf.Wer will meine Beziehung zu Quinn sabotieren.Ich ballte meine Hände zu fäusten.Dann konnte ich es einfach nicht mehr schaffen und rannte einfach los.Es war kein rennen mehr...Es war sprinten.Um die Wut rauszulassen,damit es kein Fenster zu spüren bekommt.Unmenschliche Kraft kam über mich.IIch rannte nun ungefärh schon 10 Minuten,hatte aber immer noch kein Anflug von Müdigkeit oder Schmerzen.Ich rannte vorbei an den Lichtern der Autos,an den Laternen die die Straße beleuchteten.Aber dann wurde mir schwarz vor den Augen und das letzte was ich mirbekam bevor mein Licht ausging war,das ich unsanft auf den Boden knallte und mit dem Kopf zuerst aufkam.Mehr bekam ich nicht mit. *Emma's Sicht* Es war schon spät am Abend aber Karl und ich entschieden uns nochmal dazu und ein wenig draußen die Füé vertreten wollen.Er gab mir meine Jacke,dann schloss er die Tür ab und ich harkte mich bei ihm ein.Wir gingen durch die Nacht,doch plötzlich machte ich eine schreckliche Entdekung.Dort lag ein Mann mitten auf dem Fußgänger weg und regte sich nicht mehr.Geschockt sah ich zu meinem Ehemann hinüber der genauso geschockt aussah.Ich schlug mir die Hände vor den Mund:"Oh mein Gott!" Karl reichte mir sein Handy und sagte mir das ich so schnell wie möglich den Notarzt informieren sollte.Erst war ich unfähig mich zu bewegen,dann rief ich aber an.Karl ist währendessen zu der auf dem Boden liegenden Person hingegangen. *Karl's Sicht* Ich näherte mich dem reglosen Mann auf dem Bürgersteig.Er trug einen schwarten Pulli mit einer Kaputze.Langsam kniete ich mich zu ihm runter und zog ihm die Kaputze vom Gesicht.Meine Augen wurden größer und größer als ich,mir dieses bekannte Gesicht,hier auf dem Boden liegen sah.Geschockt wich ich zurück und sahh zu Emma hinüber die nun auf den Notarzt wartete."Emma.....",fing ich schluchzend an."Es ist Will."Emma schlug ihre Hände vor den Mund,was verhindern sollte,dass sie schreit.Plötzlich bog der Rettungswagen um die Ecke,machte eine Vollbremsung und 2 Männer stiegen aus.Karl deutete mit dem Finger auf Will und die Männer halfen sofort Will."Was ist mit ihm?",fragte Emma besorgt,während ich sie fest in meinen Armen hielt.Ich wusste,dass Emma und Will sehr gut befreundet waren.Ich war auch mit Will befreundet,sogar sehr gut.Eigentlich ist er mein allerbester Freund.Umso größer war auch die Sorge um ihn."Er ist nur überanstrengt und dadurch hat er das Bewusstsein verloren.Er..." Plötzlich wurde er von einem leisen stöhnen unterbrochen.Will war aufgewacht und hat sich ein wenig augerichtet und fasste sich an den Kopf,dann Blickte er sich um."Emma,Karl?Was macht ihr den hier?" *Erzähler's PoV* Will fasst sich an den Kopf,aber sein Blick war immernoch auf Karl und Emma gerichtet.Während er Emma und Karl ansah merkte er aber nicht,dass zwei Notärzte neben ihm knieten.Umso mehr erschreckte er sich als einer der beiden sagte:"Mister?Sehen sie etwas verschwommen oder sehen sie es ganz normal?" Der Mann mit der Dauerwelle drehte sich um und sah den Arzt an:"Ja,ich sehe alles normal."Wieder wanderte ein fragender Blick auf Emma und Karl,die immer noch zum Arzt sahen,danach sich aber auf Will konzentrierten als sie merkten,das er sie ansah.Karl antwortete als erstes auf Will's zuvor gestellte Frage:"Emma und sind spazieren gegangen bis wir dich hier gefunden haben.Dann haben wir sofort den Notarzt gerufen." Nun ergriff wieder einer der Ärzte das Wort:"Sie komme jetzt erstmal mit ins Krankenhaus!Wir müssen einen Rundumcheck machen!"Danach stand der Arzt auf und half dann auch Will hoch.Will schwanke ein wenig,aber er konnte nicht fallen,da er von den beiden Ärzten fesgehalten wurde. 2 Stunden später: "Danke fürs nach Hause bringen.",sagte Will und sah Emma und Karl dankend an."Gerne.Aber du weißt was der Arzt gesagt hat.Ich will dich morgen nicht in der Schule sehen.",sagte Emma ein wenig besorgt und hebte den Zeigefinger an.Will nickte einfach nur."Du bleibst zu Hause.Wenn du kommst fahr ich dich persönlich nach Hause!" Er sah Karl an warf ihm einen "HILF MIR!" Blick zu.Der Mann neben Emma legte einen Arm um sie und sagte ruhig:"Emms,ich glaub er hats verstanden...." "Gut,aber wenn nicht...."-Will unterbrach sie:"Jaja ich weiß...dann fährst du mich nach Hause." "Danke",formten seine Lippen während er zu Karl hinübersah,der Emma ein wenig bremste.Er nickte und dann sagte er:"Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt auch mal los." Emma nahm Will noch einmal in den Arm und Karl auch und dann gingen die beiden aus Will's Appartment.Die ganze Zeit als Emma und Karl bei ihm waren hatte er seine Tränen zurückgehalten.Jetzt konnte er seinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen.Er ließ sich langsam aufs Sofa sinken raufte sich die Haare.Quinn war seine große Liebe.Quinn war alles für ihn.Sie bedeutete ihm die Welt.Es fühlte sich für ihn an als hätte man ihm seine Herz herausgenommen und einfach zertreten nach dem Motte:Lass es liegen!Ist doch nur mein!Ja tret nochmal rauf.Er war am Boden zerstört.Kein klarer Gedanke drehte eine Runde in seinem Kopf keine einziger. Nächster Tag: Mit hängenden Kopf lief Quinn durch die Schule.Sie hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen,denn sie hat die ganze Nacht durchgeheult.Plötzlich stieß sie mit jemanden zusammen."Tschuldigung...",murmelte sie und hob ihre Sachen auf."Macht doch nichts",sagte ihr eine bekannte Stimme und half ihr die Sachen aufzuheben.Die Person mit der Quinn zusammengestoßen war,war die letzte Person die das blonde Mädchen sehen wollte.Es war Miss Pillsbury,die die sie mit ihrem Freund betrogen hat.Sie warf der rotharrigen einen verhasste Blick zu und stand schnell wieder auf als sie alle Sachen wieder bei sich in den Armen hielt."Quinn?Weißt du,dass Will gestern zusammengebrochen ist?",sagte die unwissende Vertrauenslehrerin."Das kann mir doch egal sein.",sagte Quinn eisklalt und ließ eine verdatterte Emma hinter sich.Emma sah ihr verwirrt hinterher,wie sie in der Menge verschwand.Quinn ging weiter zu den Glee Proben auf die sie überhaupt keine Lust hatte.Sie wollte einfach nicht das Gesicht ihres Ex sehen oder einfach seine Stimme hören.Zu groß war der Schmerz,das er sie "betrogen" hat.Ihr Kopf war weiterhin auf den Boden gerichtet als sie den Raum betrat.Doch zu ihrer Überraschung stand dort kein Will Schuester.Nein da stand Emma Pillsbury die grade anfing etwas zusagen.Quinn blieb ihm Türrahmen stehen und hörte zu:"Hallo.Ehhm......Heute wird Mister Schuester leider nicht kommen.Er ist gestern Abend auf einer Straße zusammengebrochen.Es geht ihm wohl in letzter Zeit ziemlich schlecht,also bitte wählt jemanden aus der den Unterricht leitet."Mit diesen Worten ging Emma aus dem Chorraum.Nun entdeckte sie Quinn,die sie einfach eiskalt ignorierte.Gut das Emma heute schon früh Schluss hatte.Sie konnte also zu Will fahren um zu gucken ob alles in Ordnung sei und sie wollte ihn fragen ob er weiß was mit Quinn los ist. Emma klingelte an Will's Haustür.Plötzlich war ein kleiner Knall zu hören,dann ein stöhnen und dann Schritte die auf die Tür zukamen.Ein total verschlafener Will mit verweinten Augen stand nun vor Emma und rieb sich den Kopf.Sie machte große Augen als sie Will sah.Es sah so aus als hätte er die ganze Nacht wachgelegen und geweint....."Warte....geweint?",dachte sich Emma."Hey..",sagte er mit traurigen Gesicht und tränenerstickter Stimme.In seinen Augen sammelten sich wieder Tränen,die auch gleich den Weg über sein Wange nahmen.Sie wischte ihm die Tränen von der Wange und nahm ihn in den Arm.Will vergrub sich in ihren Haaren und ließ ein Paar Tränen auf ihr weißes Shirt tropfen.Emma hielt ihren besten Freund lange im Arm und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.Nach einer ewigkeit lösten sich die beiden aus der Umarmung."Es ist Quinn,richtig?" Er nickte stumm und fuhr mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht.Will in ging nun zurück in seine Wohnung und die rotharrige folgte ihm.Er setzte sich auf's Sofa von dem er eben runtergefallen ist und legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände und schluchzte laut hörbar."Gestern Abend hat sie Schluss gemacht....Und dann bin ich raus und bin gelaufen.Lange...Sehr lange....und naja dann bin halt da wieder aufgewacht." Emma fragte:"Warte....Warum hat sie denn Schluss gemacht?" Will sah sie an:"Von uns beiden wurde ein Foto gemacht,wie wir uns küssen,als wir noch zusammen waren.Irgendeiner hat das Foto an Quinn gesendet und Quinn denkt jetzt ich hab sie mit dir betrogen."-"Deswegen war sie auch so komisch zu mir......Will ich muss wieder los..." Will nickte stumm während Emma aus seiner Wohnung verschwand.Emma hatte einen Plan..... Emma rief jemanden an ..... "Honey?" "Hey Emma.Was gibt's?" "Es geht um Will.Kannst du bitte in 15 Minuten zu meinem Büro kommen,Karl?" "Kann ich machen.Bis gleich..." Er legte auf und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Büro von Emma.Angekommen bei Emma klopfte er an und ging hinein.Dann merkte er das er nicht alleine war,denn er sah ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren.Emma merkte Karl's fragenden Blick:"Karl?Das ist Quinn.Quinn das ist MEIN FREUND Karl." Karl nickte."Hallo Quinn." "Hallo",murmelte Quinn und sah Emma wieder eiskalt an."Ich versteh nicht ganz was soll ich hier?",fragte Quinn genervt."Will betrügt dich nicht Quinn....",kam Emma gleich zum Punkt."Es stimmt zwar,dass mir mal zusammen waren aber er betrügt dich nicht.."Emma holte ihr Handy aus ihrer Hosentasche und zeigte QUinn daruaf ein Foto:"Wurde dir dieses Foto geschickt Quinn?" "Ja,das wurde mir geschickt"sagte QUinn und verdrehte leicht die Augen.Emma nahm ihr Handy wieder weg und tippte etwas ein."Der Pianist hatte das Foto geschossen und guck dir bitte mal das Datum an wann es geschossen wurde."forderte Emma QUinn auf.Quinn machte große Augen."Das Foto wurde vor 3 Jahren geschossen Quinn.Irgendeiner muss dir das Foto geschickt haben um deine Beziehung zu Will zu sabotieren.Und das hat der jenige wohl auch gut geschafft.Will ist gestern Abend zusammen gebrochen Quinn.Er ist einfach durch die Gegend gerannt um den Schmerz loszuwerden,den er hatte." "Ich muss los.",sagte Quinn und sprang auf.Aber vorher blieb sie stehen:"Danke.",sagte sie.Emma nickte.Dann lief Quinn in Richtung Ausgang der Schule und fuhr sofort zu Will.Sie muss sich bei ihm entschuldigen.So schnell wie es ging."Und was sollte ich jetzt hier?Du hast es doch super alleine hinbekommen.",fragte ein verwunderter Karl.Lachend zuckte Emma mit den Schultern und sagte:"Ich wollte dich einfach nur bei mir haben."Dann packte sie seine Krawatte und zog ihn näher an sich heran.Karl legte seinen Arm um sie und genoss den Kuss in vollen Zügen. "Will bist du da?" Keine Antwort.Quinn klnigelte nun schon zu 7 Mal und immernoch hat niemand die Tür geöffnet. Kategorie:LoveStory Kategorie:16+ Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Quill